


Fate Will Always Find You

by xsavannahlynnex



Category: Batman - Fandom, Greek and Roman Mythology, batfam - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Angst, Destiny, F/M, Fate, Fate & Destiny, Fluff, Greek gods, Humor, Lore - Freeform, M/M, Multi, bruce is married, love blah blah, myths, prophet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsavannahlynnex/pseuds/xsavannahlynnex
Summary: Aphrodite and Ares were lovers from the cosmos but were unable to fulfill their hearts. The children of the gods, Jason Todd and Dick Grayson now on Earth, somehow find each other and learn that the only thing stronger than fate is love.





	1. Chapter One

     War was not always the bloodthirsty battle most would imagine. Sometimes a war can be used to describe an intense longing that you fight for, against all odds. A war against what was written in the stars tonight and what is felt in the heart for all of eternity. Fire in his eyes and a hot passion, none other than the so told cruel Ares. The last thing prophets could have predicted would be the god of menace falling for the most beautiful being on the planet, her long golden locks casting a spell of romance each time they fell in waves over her shoulder. Her heart belonged to him but her hand belonged to another.

     Hera had declared the goddess of beauty would wed her son, Hephaestus. Aphrodite knew this was the outcome of Hera’s vanity and jealousy and a lifetime without love was the worst punishment of all. Ares called upon a prophet during the moon’s strongest cycle one quiet night, his lover at his side. It was forbid for gods to look upon the words of prophets in the case that fate may be altered and what a dangerous thing that was.

     Ares spoke out to the woman, her face wrinkled with lives of thousands and creased with the sight of the future. “Will we ever find love together, Aughura?” His calloused hand was holding Aphrodite’s much smaller and dainty hand as he felt his own heartbeat pulse between the two. Aughura’s glazed eyes darted between the two before a toothy grin spread and laughter emerged. “Do you think me to be a fool?” The gods voice rang out clear and seemed to rock the ground beneath his feet.

     “Shush dear, you haven’t let me answer your question yet. Laughter is not mockery.” Aughura took each of their hands and shook her head, thinking to herself. “You have forgotten that the stars hold the fate in their light, and fate will always find you. Love will seek whom it shall and you will be pleased.” Aughura dropped their hands as the two lovers looked into each other’s eyes, puzzled by the vague answer to what seemed such an awfully intense question. But, by the time Aphrodite’s soft voice spoke, the prophet was gone and not a trace of her was left.

     “Then it is settled. Marry Hephaestus, create a family and have your own children running around your feet if you wish. Know that my heart will always belong to you and no other being, immortal or not, for as long as the sun rises in the morning and the moon sinks. My heart will rise each morning with the sun, the feeling of your hair flowing through my fingers never leaving my hand.” Ares brought his lips to Aphrodite’s, placing a gentle kiss. “Know that my lips will never be lonely as your kiss warms them.”

     Aphrodite looked up at the god, her lashes fluttering as tears brimmed her eyes. She placed a hand on his chest, feeling the nervous heart beating rapidly underneath her palm. “Fear not that your heart will ever stop being, for my love is stronger than any fate in the stars. Fate may find us, but my love will always be there first.” A bittersweet smile graced her lips and she blinked away a tear that threatened to follow with a river of sadness. “I must be going, Hera does not know that my heart belongs to you and if she were to find out she would have you banned from Olympus, or worse, she will kill you.” One more fleeting kiss was placed against Ares’ lips and she withdrew her hands from his. “Go now,” she whispered as her heart begged him to stay.

     Ares nodded in understanding and with a heavy stride, he walked away from her and he didn’t look back for fear that if he did he would never be able to look away.

 

     Worlds away there came a time where man was more civilized. An invention called electricity laced through wires all over the world and almost nothing had stayed the same except the sky with all the stars still in it. Even the ground the gods walked upon had changed very much over the centuries. Most of the gods decided to give up their immortality to live life on Earth with the mortals and did not want to live forever. Aphrodite saw this as a chance to part ways with Hephaestus and find a mortal lover with whom she connected. This man happened to be Bruce Wayne, businessman and billionaire. Their son, Richard Grayson, was nineteen now and living on his own but still stayed in contact for the most part. Aphrodite, or as her mortal name was called, Mary, had not heard from Ares since the night of their parting in Olympus quite a long time ago. She assumed that the god was one of the few that refused to give up power for happiness with the mortals but that was okay. Her and Bruce had been married ever since they met and although it wasn’t the perfect family life she imagined, the wealth and luxury that accompanied the Wayne name was appreciated. Bruce was holding an annual dinner party at the mansion and his top employees would be joining his family for dinner to relieve some of the stress from work and discuss some plans for the future building of the company.

     By the time most of the guests arrived, it was dusk and the sun had started its way to the ground. Wine was immediately served to the adults and the kids all joined in the second living as if not to bother their parents. As Richard stood in the corner, he noticed that one of the guests was older and looked about his age. There was nothing else to do and sooner or later his father would come around and encourage him to meet some of the guests anyway, so he made his way to the man with the white streak in his hair.

     “Sorry to interrupt, my name is Richard. I’m Bruce Wayne’s son.” Dick put forth a friendly smile while the other man didn’t look up from his phone.

     “Dick.” The man was sending a text to someone.

     “What? Excuse me?” Richard’s brows furrowed before being cut off.

     “Dick, like, the nickname for Richard right?” He finally looked up and Richard could put a face to the voice. “I’m Jason, Jason Todd. Nice to meet you. My dad is Aaron.” He held out a hand for Richard to shake.

     “Nice to meet you too,” Richard spoke out somewhat slowly. The two just stared at each other, nothing to say between them, but both were too intrigued to look away. Jason tried to speak but the blue eyes staring back at him were as if the gods themselves bottled the ocean in his gaze. He had porcelain smooth skin to accompany masculine but beautiful features he had seen on no other man before. Richard interrupted the fading silence.

     “Uh, do you want a drink?”

     “Oh, I’m only eighteen.”

     “And I’m nineteen, so what? It’s a dinner party, no one really cares or they’re too drunk to notice.” Richard chuckled and motioned Jason to follow him to the kitchen. He grabbed a beer for each of them and popped off the top. “Cheers,” Jason said as he tapped his glass with Richard.

     In the dining room, Bruce was introducing Mary to some of his employees and she greeted them all with a welcoming smile and a shake of the hand. A few men brought their wives and the women gathered and talked about the gossip of the neighborhood until a voice came from behind Mary.

     “What a wonderful home you have.”

     Mary turned around with a pleasant smile until it dropped at the sight of the man before her. “Oh, thank you,” she said meekly.

     “I’m Aaron,” he greeted. There was something strikingly familiar about him when Mary shook his hand. It was calloused and warm to the touch and Mary withdrew her hand quickly at the memories that coursed through her. There was no way, it couldn’t be. Had he given up his power in the same hopes that she had when she wanted a life on earth? He looked quite different, the scar from his battle with Zeus that had run along his brow to cheek was gone and he looked much cleaner, a professional air around him.

     “Is it – is it really you?” She whispered and stepped away from the other wives to fully face the stocky man in front of her. Aaron nodded slowly and cracked a smile. The two embraced each other, Mary’s heart aching at the remembrance of her husband and her promise to Ares.

     “It’s been a lifetime my love,” he whispered in her ear before the two pulled away. “Although I have gone back on my word, I admit. I have a son, his name is Jason.” Aaron looked around as if to point out which kid was his but didn’t see Jason in his line of sight.

     “That’s okay. As you’ve heard, I’ve married Bruce. We have a soon too, his name is Richard. Sweet kid,” she said and nodded. “So, his mother, is she not in the picture?” Mary asked.

     “Well, it’s on and off but she’s a good woman. I think sometimes I’m too much of a hot head for her but she somehow manages my temper. You would like her.” Mary could feel her heart ache with every beat as she thought of their love together and how he was so close now but yet still worlds apart.

     “I’m happy for you.” Her voice was as light as it could be but it threatened to slip her disguise and reveal sorrow. She straightened her back and lifted her chin slightly, forcing a better smile onto her face. “I didn’t think you had come here, it’s a nice surprise seeing you.”

     “I didn’t want to at first but I couldn’t stop thinking about what I had already lost, what did anything else matter? So I gave it all up. Started over. I’m grateful because otherwise I don’t think I would have Jason. He has a rebellious streak in him but he’s a good kid, he really is.”

     “That’s wonderful. Richard is smart and focused but I’m not sure if he knows where he wants to go yet, you know, what he wants to do in life.” As Mary looked over, she made eye contact with Bruce who sent her a comforting smile and excused himself.

     “Aaron! I see you’ve met my wife Mary. I’m glad you could make it,” Bruce spoke and shook Aaron’s hand. The three of them talked about their kids, how Aaron planned on fixing his relationship with Jason’s mother and where he wanted to climb future wise in his job.

     Meanwhile, Jason and Richard were laughing in the kitchen, having a little alcohol ease their nerves. They talked about Jason wanting to be a police officer and Richard possibly taking over his father’s business but he wasn’t sure what his future had in store.

     “You know,” Richard started, “I’ve always felt like there was something more for me. Like, I don’t know, I have a fate somewhere written in the stars,” he joked and rolled his eyes.

     “It’s not the most far fetched thing I’ve heard. My dad used to tell me stories when I was a kid about how these two gods were so in love but couldn’t be together and they had some fortuneteller talk about how they were always destined to meet or whatever. Like love finds a way bullshit,” Jason laughed and took the last sip of his beer and leant against the counter.

     “Hey, love is nice.” Richard shoved Jason’s shoulder playfully.

     “So Dick, what do you think love is?” Jason teased.

     Richard rolled his eyes at the nickname although it made his heart jump at the sound of it. “Love is… love is powerful. It’s something we don’t have control over, like we love whoever we want and no one can take that away from you. Love is like when fire meets ice, it’s hot and clashes. It’s dangerous and sometimes breaks your heart and sometimes it teases you with what you can’t have,” he stopped, cheeks red from embarrassment.

     “But I want you too.” Richard’s eyes went wide, swallowing the lump in his throat. He was about to speak before Jason pulling him closer and leaning down to kiss him cut him off. Adrenaline shot through his body, his veins felt hot with a desire that burned. Richard’s hands fumbled to wrap around Jason’s neck and pull him flush against his own body. It felt like he was spinning and wondered if he was imagining this all. He opened his eyes and pulled away only to have green orbs staring back at him with bewilderment.

     “What was that?” Jason whispered as if out of breath.

     “I – I don’t know. It was good, no, great.” Richard stumbled to find the right words. “Kiss me again.” And so Jason did, the two of them a sight to see all alone in the vacant kitchen, running hands through each other’s hair and skin flushed from passion. They stopped when footsteps approached, Richard muttering under his breath that it was only Alfred the butler and he wouldn’t care.

     The night ended sooner than the two thought but Jason made it clear that he would see him again.

     “Have a nice night Dick.”

     “You too Jay,” Richard teased and closed the door once he left.

 

     The only force stronger than fate was love and Dick and Jason had plenty of it. Dick had finally let go of Jason calling him by that nickname and decided Richard was too formal for him anyways. They were inseparable. Coffee shop dates, movies, “walking the dog”, any chance they could get to spend together they did. When Dick had woken up this morning, it was different. He wasn’t at home and instead had a pair of arms wrapped around his torso that pulled him closer when they sensed he had woken up.

     “Morning pretty bird,” Jason whispered and kissed Dick’s shoulder. Pretty bird was Dick’s new nickname ever since a blue jay made a nest outside Jason’s window and Dick would always tend to it.

     “Good morning,” he said groggily and turned so he was facing Jason. Even in his first moments of waking, dear god he was beautiful, Jason thought. The pair gazed at each other for a while, thinking of how lucky they were to be together, fate or no fate.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason becomes secluded and Dick starts to worry about his life at home.

 

            Dick Grayson was becoming subtly annoyed by life at home. His father was becoming distant and returning home at the darkest streak of dusk, leaving his mother to do most of the errands despite having a butler. Mary never liked having other people do things for her, as she was the kind of woman who would somehow get her way persistently yet never make a fuss about it. He felt eternally stuck, but the time he cherished the most was when he was with Jason Todd, a regular occurrence by now. Having been homeschooled, Dick wasn’t presented the chance to make many friends except the older tutors that would visit him, so naturally, his mother encouraged him to go out and make some new friends.

            He and Jason had made the pizzeria on Second and Fourth Street their meeting place and had become regulars by now. Today, Jason seemed uneasy as he spoke to Dick, his voice seemingly guarded. It was unusual for him; at least that’s what Dick thought, as Jason had been more open with his personal life than even Dick had been at the time. His father’s temperament was rising and he was worried for his mother but even more worried about his father finding out about his sexuality.

            “And you don’t think he would accept you? Even if your mother tried talking to him?” Dick questioned while Jason shook his head.

            “No, I don’t think anything will change his mind. He wants me to be ‘strong and manly’ as if being gay would take that away from me.” His eyes rolled and he let out a soft sigh until he felt Dick’s hands lace with his own.

            “Look,” Dick said softly, tipping Jason’s chin up to look at him. “He can’t hurt you. My mother would understand and my father would give you a place in any one of the rooms in our house. I will protect you, okay?”

            Jason felt too vulnerable, breaking away eye contact and pulling his hand away from Dick’s even though he protested. He ran both hands through his striped hair and proceeded to hold his head in his hands after. “Dick,” he murmured before looking back up at the raven-haired man in front of him. His mouth opened but closed as if it changed its mind of what it was going to say.

            “Jay, what is it?” Dick’s eyes creased and worry set between his brows.

            “Nothing, honestly. I gotta go, thanks for the pizza Dickie.” And with that he stood up and placed a kiss on the top of Dick’s head and left before he could say anything else.

            Dick sat at the table for a while after that, pondering over what Jason might have said before he left but it would be a while before he received an answer.

            A full week went by as Dick heard no response from Jason. Texts, calls, even an old email address he found on the internet. Nothing. Dick had asked his father for Aaron’s address but Bruce couldn’t give out private information, it was ‘against the company policy’. Mary had just gotten home and asked for Dick’s help unloading the groceries from the trunk of their car.

            “So, how was your day? Any word from Jason yet?” His mother asked as she lifted two cartons of milk.

            “Nope, still no response. The last thing we talked about was how his father had anger issues and he was kind of scared. Not hearing from him is making me worried.”

            “Well, we will see. Maybe he just felt overwhelmed by all of this so suddenly. Surely such a handsome man as my son could make any man flustered.” She winked and Dick felt his face go red. He hurried as he took the groceries in to get away from anything else she would blabber on about.

            The next morning at breakfast, it was just Dick and his mother seeing as his father had left for work already.

            “I have some news,” she said and a bright smile lit up her cheeks.

            “What is it?” Dick asked, a mouth full of omelet as he spoke.

            “I managed to pull Aaron’s address out of your father last night and I was thinking we could go visit them. I’ll bake a pie and you can just ‘tag along’.” Again, there she was doing a very obvious wink as if Dick didn’t already understand.

            “What about work? Won’t his father be gone?”

            “Your father leaves early in the morning, I bet that Aaron isn’t even up yet.” The two talked about how Alfred had already started on the sweet distraction in the kitchen as Mary told her son to go get ready. Half an hour later and plus one blueberry pie and the two were in the car driving across the freeway.

            “What if he wasn’t answering because he doesn’t like me anymore?” Dick felt the small doubt cloud his thoughts.

            “Honey, he would be a fool to think he is better off without you. Sometimes love is too strong and people don’t know how to handle what’s right in front of them.” Somehow it always felt like his mother understood, like she had some secret past with the love of her life that she would never forget about.

            “How are you so good at giving advice? You always seem to understand love more than anyone I’ve ever met but yet you and father don’t seem that way.”

            “Sweetheart, love is greedy. It chooses one and does not let the soul forget. It can be quite a detrimental thing to the heart, breaking it like that so it cannot love again. But it does not mean I don’t love your father. It is just a different kind of love. We share a love for you,” she said and judged Dick on the shoulder playfully.

            “I feel like I’m different from everybody. Like I’m not even from here.”

            Mary felt her heart race as he spoke, thinking about the life she had abandoned long ago. Would he even believe her if she told the truth? There was only one way to prove it to him. To see _him._ But that was not for today. Today were mortal matters and she would need to speak with Aaron before ever exposing the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for another chapter! Kudos and comments are much appreciated and I'm curious if anyone has any idea where this will go!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick and Jason finally talk again and Mary gives good advice.

Fate Will Always Find You Pt. 3

Dick and his mother had been in the car for around half an hour, due to the heavy traffic that was slowly subsiding. His nervousness presented itself by bouncing his leg and constantly checking the time. Mary kept glancing at her son out of the side of her eye, noticing the jitters he had.

“Hey, don’t be nervous kid. I’m sure Jason is alright, he’s probably just going through a rough time and doesn’t really know how to let you in during this,” she offered, knowing that was how Aaron was and she wouldn’t be surprised if Jason had some of his father’s qualities.

“Ah, I know, but still. There’s that anxious voice in the back of my head telling me I screwed up, I found some way to ruin everything.” Dick sounded defeated, as if some of his fears had finally surfaced and he felt comfortable enough telling someone. Mary reached over and grabbed his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze and smiled at him before returning her hand to the steering wheel.

“It’s going to be alright, you need to stop being so hard on yourself. You’re definitely your father’s son, he is the exact same way, believe it or not. He never thinks what he does is good enough, always trying to improve something in some way.” Mary had a bittersweet half smile. “Your father is a good man, but I can tell you that you’re going to be an even better man. You have a certain passion that he lacks.” Images of that night, back in their world, flashed in her memory. The night she left Aaron after hearing the prophecy. It wasn’t something she often thought about, as her heart ached and she wasn’t sure she was strong enough to trust it not to break. 

“I love you mom,” Dick replied, looking at her as if he was studying her. She was so puzzling, so wise beyond her years and he always felt like part of her was empty. Like part of her held onto something she didn’t have anymore. As Dick wondered what it could be, they exited the freeway and made a few more turns down small streets before finding themselves in front of nice looking apartments. There were a few floors and the exterior was beautiful, all sorts of flowers lining the perimeter of the building and vines growing up one side that looked like they had just been trimmed. Everything seemed very neat and quaint, something far off from the Aaron that Mary had known long ago. The two took the elevator to the third floor, Dick’s heart beating out of his chest as they waited in the empty confines of the elevator. Once the sliding doors opened, each step he took felt like his shoes were filled with lead. 328. That was his apartment number. Mary was the one to knock on the door with her free hand, holding the pie in the other. A few seconds felt like eternity but the door cracked open and Aaron stood there, still in pajamas. 

“Oh, Mary! What a surprise. Richard, nice seeing you again,” Aaron greeted as he shook both their hands. “Come on in, sorry we are still in pajamas, lazy morning, you know?” He chuckled as he led them to the living room. “Jason is in his room, it’s the second door to the right.” It was as if Aaron new what had happened between Jason and Dick. Mary started up a conversation, handing her former lover the pie as Dick left the two of them to talk and headed towards Jason’s room. He knocked, twice, and then decided to go in. His heart stopped for a moment: Jason was sitting at his desk, back turned to the door with earphones in. Explains why he hadn’t answered the door, Dick rolled his eyes. He walked to Jason, hoping not to startle him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Jay?” 

“Holy shit! I didn’t hear you come in-“ Jason stopped midsentence when he turned around to be greeted by those blue eyes. “Dick? What are you doing here?” He immediately seemed on guard, pulling his earphones out of both ears. 

“I came to see you. Well, my mom also came to see your dad, they’re out there talking.” He sat on the edge of Jason’s bed, taking a mental note of how surprisingly clean and minimalistic Jason’s room was. “Why haven’t you returned my calls? I’ve left you messages,” he complained, brows furrowing together.

Jason chuckled and held up his phone to show a lock screen filled with notifications of missed calls and text messages from Dick. “Yeah, I know, I got all ten million of them.” He let out a soft sigh, hand running through his two toned hair. “My dad and I had a, uh, falling out I guess when he found out about us. To sum it up, he wasn’t exactly ecstatic,” Jason said, sarcasm dripping off his words. Dick stood and Jason followed, suddenly embracing Dick in his arms. “I’m so sorry. I never meant to hurt you,” he rasped, his voice going quiet with the confession.

“Jay, please don’t be sorry. I’m just glad you’re okay,” he mumbled as he buried his face in the crook of Jason’s neck. The taller man wrapped his arms around Dick, giving a comforting squeeze around his shoulders. “I was worried, I thought maybe I had done something wrong, something to make you hate me,” he whispered, vision clouding with tears.

“Oh I could never hate you, Dickie,” Jason replied, his heart shattering knowing that Dick thought he hated him. “God, I could never hate you,” he repeated, hand gently caressing Dick’s back in an attempt to soothe him. The only response he got was the steadying of Dick’s breathing and the arms around his torso tightening. They stayed like that for a while, just holding each other in the gentle quietness of his room. Jason was the first to pull away and he sat on his bed, taking Dick’s hand and pulling him onto the bed as well. They sat cross-legged and talked about what had passed during the week, how Dick had been and what home life was like while they had been apart. 

“So, your dad. Does he hate me?” Dick asked, eyes casting up to Jason’s.

“Not at all, he quite likes you in fact. Thinks you’re a really good kid. He just doesn’t really know what to do with it all. He’s every sense of the word masculine and he thought having a gay son would take something away from that. Like it made either of us less a man. It’s just going to take time I think. He was raised differently so he has to readjust to seeing his son holding hands with a man instead of a woman.” Dick nodded understandingly. It seemed like that was normal for most parents; he had been lucky that his mom was so compassionate, and his dad? Well, Bruce didn’t have much time to care who Dick was making out with. 

“Well, as long as he doesn’t hate me, then we’re off to a good start.” Dick laughed, mostly to mask some of the insecurity behind his words. “Has your dad ever talked about my mom?” He brought up suddenly, drawing circles on Jason’s palm with his fingertips. 

“Not much, honestly the first time I ever heard him talk about your mom was after the night we met. Why?” Jason looked at Dick quizzically, wondering where a question like that came from. Dick shrugged, still mindlessly tracing on Jason’s skin.

“I don’t know. I just get a sense from my mom, like maybe they had known each other before. She seems different since they talked that night. More ‘wise-sage’ mom. She keeps giving me advice, but really good advice, like the type that you don’t expect with the life that she has now.” Dick wasn’t exactly sure what he meant by that, but there was something that had shifted in his mom and he questioned if he was the only one that saw it.

“Odd. Maybe it doesn’t have to do with her meeting my dad, maybe she’s been watching some inspirational talk shows,” he teased. Dick didn’t say anything after that, looking up at Jason and resting his hand against his cheek. Jason leaned in to meet Dick’s lips, closing his eyes at the intimate kiss. It was soft, slow; there was no rush or the insatiable lust behind it. Dick felt like things finally had a chance at going back to normal, but he couldn’t be further from the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I know its been ridiculously long but I lost inspiration for this a while back and recently had the idea to finish it up! There will probably be 3-4 more chapters so stay tuned!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Stay tuned for more chapters to come and hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
